


Like the First Time

by BlackRoseShiori



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseShiori/pseuds/BlackRoseShiori
Summary: Rumbelle reunion fic that takes place during "Swan Song." One shot.I wrote this a while ago, but I'm pretty sure it's the missing scene where he knocks her up.





	Like the First Time

Rumple had never expected to see her again.

She had his car, she had money, she had the power to get out of Storybrooke…wasn't that enough?

Of course not. Because she's Belle, and Belle has never made any damn sense.

It's one of the reasons he loves her so much.

Had he known she'd come flying through the door to his shop, maybe he never would have done what he did.

Maybe.

It's not like it was his fault, after all. He took a chance. He wasn't even sure if Emma could go through with it, and if she hadn't, he'd be in the Underworld (again) and that would be the end of it.

Then Captain Goddamn Hook had to go all noble, and there it was. Rumple was old enough to know that any sane man would have done the same as he had. Fighting pointless battles was for Charmings, not for him. He thought things through, he planned, and he won. The Charmings wouldn't know subtlety if it grew wings and pissed on them.

But with Belle warm in his arms, kissing him with a fire he hadn't felt since their wedding night, he couldn't bring himself to worry too much about the future.

About the truth.

It's not that he loved power more than her. Power was simply the only way he could protect her. It was a means to an end, and Belle chose to come back. He had never forced her to do anything. No god, man, or beast alive could ever force Belle to do anything she didn't want to do.

And right now, apparently, she wanted to do him.

They barely stopped kissing long enough to climb back into the Cadillac and drive home. Rumple didn't even remember getting there, to be perfectly honest. He was too focused on Belle's kiss-swollen lips and how she kept nibbling on her bottom lip. Did she realize how much that drove him mad?

She probably did.

They stripped each other of winter coats, scarves, gloves, boots…all while keeping their lips locked together for as long as possible, and somehow managing to stumble upstairs to bed.

They were already down to their underthings by the time they reached the bedroom and flung themselves unceremoniously into their bed.

Their bed. In their house.

He almost couldn't believe that she was really back.

"Belle," he moaned as she nipped at the curve where his neck met his shoulder.

"Lie back," she ordered him, and he obliged.

On his back, with his long hair splayed out on the pillow, Belle looked down at her husband as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world.

She immediately divested him of his boxers, and straddled his hips.

Rumple smiled up at her. He would let her have control for as long as she wanted it.

If he were lucky, that would be forever.

Belle didn't even bother removed her panties, she simply moved the thin silk to the side as she quickly slid down upon his length. He was so hard, and so hot, that she threw her head back as she sunk all the way down to meet his pelvis and let out a moan of pleasure.

With chestnut hair falling in waves down her back, her pale skin shining brightly in the moonlight that still shone through a window, Rumple was almost certain that his wife was some sort of celestial being.

She began riding him, her eyes squeezed tight. Her face was scrunched up as if she were concentrating on nothing but the sensation of her husband moving inside of her.

Rumple, on the other hand, couldn't have taken his eyes off of her if someone had held his dagger and ordered it.

"Belle," he breathed again as he canted his hips up to match her pace. She was so wet that his shaft was soaked, and there was nothing but gasping breaths and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Rumple did manage to lift one hand long to get her bra off of her, so that he could see her small, pale breasts and pert pink nipples that were hardened to little points. It had been far too long, and he definitely had plans for later that involved those breasts in his mouth, and probably her thighs on his shoulders and ankles around his neck.

They would make up for lost time, he was certain of it.

"Rumple," Belle gasped, suddenly bucking harder and more wildly. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him…they were darkened with lust and were more beautiful than ever.

"I know," he answered her unvoiced statement. "Come for me, my wife."

She ground down against him one final time and came with a scream that he thought might carry clear across to Granny's. Not that he cared.

His orgasm was of a more quiet variety, as he felt himself harden and spill his seed deep inside of her. Their lovemaking had always been intense, but this was more…it was if a cannon had gone off. Another perfect reunion.

Breathing heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, Belle rolled off of him and to the side where she lay with an arm flung over her eyes.

He watched with a possessive desire as his semen spilled out of her, mixed with her own wetness, onto his silk sheets. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

"Belle, love?" he said, also breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

With her arm still over part of her face, her lips turned up in a smile.

"I'm better than alright," she said. "We're together, alive, married, and in love. Nothing could be more wonderful."

With a small smile of his own, Rumple leaned over and gave his wife a more chaste kiss on the lips.

Shortly after that, she rolled over and was soon breathing deeply and evenly.

As Rumple rose to find some new clothes to put on, he mused that everything was finally as it should be.

He was fastening his tie clip when he received an urgent text from Emma Swan.

He considered ignoring it, but Belle was sleeping so peacefully that he figured he'd leave her be and go down to the shop to meet the Savior.

After all, whatever Emma wanted probably wouldn't take long.


End file.
